thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Entertainment
Entertainment is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 15 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the Greg's Billiard's Table and the Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat. *Drops from interactions with the following Project Item: **Cave of Wonders Door **ColleXion Dressing Room **Kurage Sushi Bar **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture **MeadowShine Fairy Tree **Quantum Orbital Kitchen **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe **Vegas Ritzy Fountain *Use any item to fulfill your Sim's Fun need. **Meditate at the Zen Garden **Watch TV, "Listen to" or "dance" with a Radio, 'play games' on a computer **Drops doing "Secret Handshake" when wearing Venture Gloves **Drops when "admiring" the Progressive Unicorn *Click any news feed post from a Fun need action (for example): **'Dance Together' post from any radio or item including Wonderland Cowplant **'Raise Keyboard Cat' post from Flagged Up Pole **'Get Your Funk On' post from any Keyboard **'Play Catch' post from Ataraxia Leisure Pool **'Make Interesting Ovservation' post from Lonely Mermaid Sculpture Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Art Imitates Virtual Life *Big Trouble In Littlehaven *House of Cards: Diamonds 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (13 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (4 needed) **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (7 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (3 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (3 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (7 needed) **PixelPower Basic (8 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (4 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (13 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (12 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Atlas Free Weights (16 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (3 needed) **Be Boppity Bop (8 needed) **Bill's Bucking Bronco (8 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (1 needed) **Greg's Billiard's Table (6 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (8 needed) **Merry Skate Ice Rink (3 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (6 needed) **Shaolin Flying Dragon (2 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (7 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (11 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (8 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (12 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (4 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (3 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (6 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (9 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (7 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (6 needed) **Vespertine Cocktail Bar (4 needed) **WinterBlaze_Grill (3 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Dark Horse Chariot (15 needed) **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (2 needed) **Magestica Reindeer Sled (12 needed) **Presto (7 needed) **Percival Penny Farthing (8 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (1 needed) **Sterling (3 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Constellation Dancer Telescope (8 needed) **Kochanski Chess Set (8 needed) **PsstNet 3000 CPU (9 needed) **Rimmer Boardgames (8 needed) **Sheldon Golden Orrery (8 needed) **Sir Hootsalot (7 needed) **Videre Gold Edition Binoculars (5 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (13 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (5 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (7 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (3 needed) **Diesel DJ Turntables (9 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (22 needed) **Golden Harp (7 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (3 needed) **Leopold's Lute (8 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (10 needed) **Melena's Bongos (10 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (5 needed) **Old Faithful (3 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (7 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (3 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (9 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (5 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (4 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (9 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (10 needed) **Unsinkable Quartet (1 needed) **VicAges Harp (4 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (14 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (11 needed) **IPlum Desktop (4 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (4 needed) **Moneywell RSi (8 needed) **Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (2 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (13 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha Spider Plant (3 needed) **Amour Dinner For Two (8 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (38 needed) **Blossom Combivan (9 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (4 needed) **CuisineMuse Master Kitchen (3 needed) **Deer Cozy Cabin (3 needed) **Haunted Gardens (5 needed) **Ivory Tower Tree House (8 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (8 needed) **Magestica Fireplace (4 needed) **Mr Füd's Grandiose Feast Table (2 needed) **Polar Bear Pad (10 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (9 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (8 needed) **Sim-Pop Trampoline Pool (10 needed) **Simsonic Metropolis ME System (8 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (6 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (6 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (13 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (13 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (12 needed) **Vegas Ritzy Fountain (3 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (8 needed) **WiseFellas Casino Table (20 needed) **Wolfswood (2 needed) **Zen Garden (8 needed) 'Other' Used to craft the Fun Potion Category:Backpack Items